Dancing Feathers
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Zero should've been more careful. Shouldn't have fallen asleep on the fountain. And never, ever, should have left his wings unfurled while he slept. Now just look at what it's gotten him into. Debt with a pureblood, and a he's got great blackmail to boot.
1. Chapter 1

**I really, really should NOT be writing a new story. I'm too far behind as it is. But I had an inspiration! and frankly, I'm devastated by the lack of Winged Zero stories out there. I CAN NOT FIND ANY! SO! I have decided to write "Dancing Feathers" to fix this little problem. Onward, to the story!**

Cross Academy was lax with the onslaught of Fall. Leaves swirled to their deaths in swarms as they yellowed and reddened, racing each other to the ground. Stone walkways were cold to the touch as they soaked up the cool air. Students sat in their classes, each to their respective sorting; Day or Night. Well, almost all the students, that is.

Zero trudged the path into the court yards, it was chilly that day but he was sick with a bothersome cold, and couldn't be bothered to dress properly in his school uniform. So he wore only a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top. Stupid? Probably. Did he care? Not one bit. He did what he wanted. Even if his shirt selection was risky, after all, his large feathered wings could easily be seen from where then arched to accommodate folding against his back. If one of the students in the building were to look outside into the court yard at any time, they would see the wings, and Zero would be so screwed. Oh well; a little adventure never hurt anyone. Right? Yes, he'd be fine.

Walking the same path over and over again for about what? An hour? Two? He'd stopped counting after a while. But his point, was that everything gets boring eventually and walking around the school was no exception. Sighing, he made his way over to the large fountain that decorated the middle of the square. He sat down, hissing as the cold seeped into his skin. He knew he should've at least brought a coat. His wings rustled against his hack, feathers shivering against each other as he extended the a bit to block out the wind.

Zero's wings were unique in and of themselves. For starters, their span was impressively large, reaching over sixteen feet from tip to tip. They arched with ethereal grace and poise, long feathers shifting and molding themselves into their proper place. There was also the one thing you couldn't overlook unless you were blind. And that was, Zero's wings were to completely different colors. His right was a brilliant, shiny white; while the left was pitch black. A beautiful contrast that made him look quite supernatural, well; more so than he already was. But if anyone dared call his beautiful out loud, they'd get to know his right hook incredibly well.

Zero got tired of sitting after a while, and adjusted himself so that he was laying flat on his back. Wings lazily unfurled, but taking into account their size, the black one took refuge into cool water, washing through the feathers and making they sway; while the white one drooped a his side onto the ground. He turned his lavender eyes upward to the sky and watched as the clouds made their journey across the expanse of blue nothingness.

He must have been more tired than he thought, because he didn't even notice his breathing slow, or the way his eyes started to close. But before he knew it, or even realized, he was asleep on the fountain. Wings still spread to their full length for the whole world to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well than! 11 followers already? you're too kind to me *blushes* I hope you all like the story! Oh, and I wanted to ask you guys, do you think this should be a sweet little yaoi between Kaname and Zero?**

He must have been more tired than he thought, because he didn't even notice his breathing slow, or the way his eyes started to close. But before he knew it, or even realized, he was asleep on the fountain. Wings still spread to their full length for the whole world to see.

...

Kaname rested his chin in his pale hand as he sat in his private study in the Moon dorms. The richly colored room offered little to no interest to him. He sat in there all hours of the morning everyday after all, the scenery could only entertain him so many times before he was bored. However, looking out the window was something he would never tire of. Kaname loved spying on the world as it moved on without even noticing his intrusion on its small secrets. Like the birds and how they chirped, swooped and soared across the sky. Or the swaying branches of the trees as they were battered by the wind. Even the fountain in the courtyard, which he had tried to convince Cross to fill with small amusing goldfish. He has of yet still not gotten his wish, and the fountain was empty. Except that, it _wasn't_ empty right now. Oh no, quite the contrary.

Kaname had walked from the seat to the window sill, staring intensely at something unreal. Maybe he was dreaming. Shaking his head he turned around and walked gracefully out of the room, down the hall, stairs and through the door. Cold air kissing his face as he walked along the stretch of bridge that led to the courtyard; his destination. He shook his head as he walked, a hundred different answers for the scenario shooting through his head.

Upon reaching the fountain he stopped a few feet away and simply starred for a while. Kaname didn't know how to describe what he saw other than there was a sleeping Zero sprawled across the edge, almost slipping off, with a pair of large feathery wings. Kaname arched an eyebrow as he took in more if the scene. One of Zero's wings, was submerged in the water. No doubt freezing and numb. The other just flopped at his side over the edge and, Kaname noticed, if he moved his foot just slightly; the large primary white feathers of the boy's right wing would brush his shoe.

Kaname studied Zero's face, his features were relaxed and calm. Strange indeed, since he was only used to seeing the hunter glaring or scowling. However, Kaname would admit the boy's wings were lovely, and fascinated him. A large black with opposite white; very interesting indeed. His brow furrowed in thought as he approached the fountain and took a seat at the hunter's head, champagne eyes observing. That was when he got an idea. A terrible, awful, wonderful idea. Kaname's lips turned up ever so slightly as he reached his hand out and slowly buried his fingers in Zero's white wing. The feathers spreading around his hand to cope with the intrusion. His eyes narrowed slightly as he lightly ran his hand along the arch of Zero's wing along into the softer large feathers.

Zero's nose wrinkled. The feeling wasn't necessarily bad, just slightly strange and foreign. A subtle but persistent _feeling_ on the right side of his body. Slowly sleep released its sharp glows from his mind and he began to wake up. Imagine his surprise when he opens his eyes to see wine colored eyes staring down at him. Owner of said eyes hand stroking his feathers.

Zero gave a very uncharacteristic yelp as he reacted on instinct alone. Wings rising to beat at the air to let him escape. Unfortunately one wing had dripping wet feathers, weighed down by water; throwing his balance off. As a result Zero was pulled backwards by the heavier wing, straight into the fountain's freezing waters.

Kaname gave a low chuckle as he accessed the situation. Seeing that there was no way it could get worse, well, for him at least he spoke, "Hello, Kiryu."


	3. Chapter 3

**We're up to 15 followers! Woot! BUT IM SO DISAPPOINTED IN THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I HAVE. Do you not like my story? 8( *Super sad face***

Kaname gave a low chuckle as he accessed the situation. Seeing that there was no way it could get worse, well, for him at least he spoke, "Hello, Kiryu."

...

To put it lightly, Zero was in no way amused. He had been rudely awakened, by Kuran no less, and he was now humiliatingly perched in a fountain with dripping wet wings. He was not amused, of no; he was miserable. The same obviously couldn't be sad for the nuisance in front of him though. Kuran was staring at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement, lips subtly twitching. Probably just aching to crack a smile and laugh at him. Great., just what he needed.

Actually this was in no way what he needed when he already had a stupid cold. He just needed a worm bead in his dorm room and some nice quiet; yeah that sounded nice.

Zero was knocked from his musings as the vampire in front of him spoke, "Do you plan on staying in the water? If I recall, it's Autumn and the water is cold. Not that I care for your wellbeing, but getting out might be a wise option." Kaname's eyes shined with authority and it annoyed Zero to no end. He just wanted to punch the vampire in his pretty face. Or shoot him with Bloody Rose; shooting him would work too. He'd rid himself of the beast in human skin and Yuki could get over her obsessive infatuation with the pureblood. But then he'd have an angry teenage _girl_ on his hands. Zero could barely handle her on a normal day, he shuddered to think what a mad and grieving Yuki looked like. And he wasn't digging the idea of nobles trying to rip him to shreds. Unfortunately it looked like Kuran lived to see another day; pity.

Zero scowled, "I would love to stand up, for your information." he made a show of shaking his wings - no use trying to hide them now, Kuran had seen the - water droplets going in all directions before he rested them again. He smirked in satisfaction as he say the pureblood narrow his eyes at his now water spotted uniform. "But as you can see, water loaded feathers make it a bit hard to move."

Kaname gave an silent sigh as Zero glared at him. He really shouldn't give the hunter a reply, but he did.

"And who's fault is it that your soaking wet?" he asked. Zero's glare intensified.

"Yours!" he declared. Like it was right in front of them and Kaname was stupid for not getting that point. "You were the one who startled me and made me fall into this thing! It's freezing in here by the way, if you cared to know." Zero smirked as Kaname scowled at his childish behavior. He was a pureblood and would not engage the boy's game. He would end it.

"Your were the one who fell asleep on the fountain, you brought this upon yourself, Kiryu." Kaname stated. Zero growled and with some effort, his wings were heavy after all, he stood up and snapped, "Well if you had just left me alone and not started to freaking _stroke my wings_ I wouldn't have been caught off guard!"

"No you're right, Kiryu. The Day class students would have found you first instead of me." Kaname clipped the words. He was starting to get slightly annoyed with the boy. He didn't know when to just shut his mouth and quit.

Zero huffed and glared at nothing in particular, the stupid vampire was right. That didn't mean he had to admit it though. So instead he settled on staying silent and ignoring the pureblood as he worked on drying his wings and getting out of the water. With his luck, he'd just get sicker. He tensed his shoulder blades before letting them go slack again. Zero turned his head to look over his shoulder and watch as he slowly shook his wings, tight little jumps of the feathers to get a bit of the water off weighing them down, before raising them into the air and giving a few powerful strokes.

Kaname did his best to stay out of the waters reach, but he was admittedly distracted by the wings. The way they bent and arched, bones and muscle straining to support such weight.

Kaname didn't mean to, but he spoke before his brain could reign control back over his tongue.

"They really are quite beautiful, Kiryu." Kaname said in a quieter voice, almost like an after thought.

Zero stiffened, slowly, almost self consciously, lowering his wings and letting them fold slightly. weary of the water that reached just under his knees, the feathers rested a few centimeters above the cool liquid. If he dropped then even a tiny bit more, the tips of the long soft feathers would drown, soaking up the water. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at Kaname.

The vampires face held a small, minuscule smirk as he spoke, words grinding at Zero's bones.

"I wonder, does Yuki know? What would she say when she found out her precious Kiryu was some sort of fallen angel?" he brought a slender finger to his sharp chin and pretended to be in deep thought; mocking the boy. Zero growled. Reaching down he grasped ahold of Bloody Rose.; whom he had chained to his belt loop.

"What, an angel with a shot gun? What with all the terrible things you have done, Kiryu, would Heaven even take you back?" Kaname teased the hunter.

The pureblood's eyes were leveled with a gun barrel in seconds. Zero hissed, "Don't think so, Kuran. I'm not some Heavenly warrior sent from God to watch over all of you weaklings. It's me I fight for, and Yuki. And when you have a bullet through your head, that's when the war will be won. When all of you and your kind are gone."

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, not even phased by the weapon pointed at him, before reopening them and addressing Zero, "Honestly, Kiryu, I hear that all the time. I have no time for threats that do not frighten me. However I am prepared to offer you a compromise between your wings and Yuki's knowledge of them.:

Zero was silent for what seemed like ages before he answered the pureblood, "..Which is?"

"Simple; my knowledge of your wings will not reach precious Yuki. In return I get to study your wings." Kaname smirked openly. Checkmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**20 reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! I've got a lot of people saying they think Zero looks beautiful with his mismatched wings, so thank you! And I've decided to make this a yaoi fic, so those of you who like Zero and Kaname as a couple, yay! Anyone else? Hit thebback error and get out of my story. Onward!**

"Simple; my knowledge of your wings will not reach precious Yuki. In return I get to study your wings." Kaname smirked openly. Checkmate.

...

It was very quiet. After Kaname had made his compromise known, Zero had not said a word as of yet. It had been over three minutes and counting. Surely that was not a good thing. He dreaded to know exactly what Zero was about to do. He didn't have to wait long.

Zero was shocked, that was certainly not something he thought Kuran would want. He had played over multiple scenarios in his head before agreeing. Now he wished he'd just left and suffered the consequences of everybody knowing. In his shock he forgot to keep his wings aloft and they collapsed back into the fountain. Water splooshing in all directions as he gaped and stuttered. Trying to form a coherent sentence, hell, even just forming a word would work. All he needed to be able to say way "Hell no!" and storm off in the classic Zero anger. Too bad he seemed to have lost all control over his body. Damned Pureblood.

Kaname watched the boy before him in mild amusement. Seeing this side of the hunter was definitely new to him -and probably many others- and he observed and recorded Zero's action for future need if necessary. He shifted, his foot brushing a leaf and pushing it across the ground making a strange rustling sound. The noise seemed to snap Zero from his inner thoughts and he trained his lavender eyes on the pureblood.

"W-why the hell would you wan t to do _that_?" Zero asked, he silently cursed himself for stuttering. He sounded weak and nervous. Something he never wanted to be in a vampire's presence. Especially this vampire. And if he was nervous, well, that was something that would stay between him and the fountain. The fountain was a good friend after all; never tell your secrets or talk back to you. Being as it wasn't a real person. Zero needed to get some friends, he hated to admit. He just didn't _like_ people though.

"Because, Kiryu, your situation is very unique. A mutation it would seem. Rather strange seeing as you're a human and hunter, therefore you have no need for wings. Your abilities already far exceed a humans. So what I wish to know, it why. Or at least how. And since you are the only one, you'll have to do." Kaname explained to Zero. He spoke slowly, like he was talking to a five year old and telling the child why he could not have the toy. It annoyed Zero and he knew it. The hunter needed to learn to control his emotions better. Small details and minuscule reactions like that could be easily manipulated to blackmail or use against the boy. To have power over him, and everyone wanted power. Kaname had the power; now he just needed to push Kiryu a bit further to bend to his will.

"It's really your only option, Kiryu. Either you let one person know and look at them; or the entire student body of the academy. I have given you time to chose and I am growing impatient. Decide soon, or I may just tell everyone." Kaname said, and the air filled with a tenseness like none other.

**Sorry it's not long but i'm on vacation and don't have a lot of access to a lap top. But I wanted to give you all a little something to hold you over. So tell me, what do YOU think Zero should say? Review and tell me. And I hope I got Zero's character ok. I kinda wanted to make him a bit sarcastic but still stay in character...please tell me how I did?**


	5. Chapter 5

Zero yelped, or what most people would consider a yelp anyways, when Kaname turned around and began walking back towards the Academy. More specifically towards the Sun classes, which were currently in session. Zero didn't need a whole lot of imagination to guess what exactly the stupidly annoying pure blood was going to do when he got in there. Cursing him self for being so stupid in the first place he hurried to get up; his water soaked wings protested. But he had more reason to get up right now than wait (not so) patiently for them to dry. That could take _hours_. And he didn't have the time. He folded the feathers as much as he could with out discomfort and stepped in front of the pureblood, Bloody Rose taking perfect aim at the others pale throat.

"Why?" Zero spat, purple eyes glaring liquid fire. "Even if I let you, which by the way _won't_ happen in a million years, you couldn't gain anything from it."

Kaname's eyes flickered with faint amusement. Silly, naïve little Zero. "Call it what you like. Curiosity, morbid wonder, I don't care. I want to simply because I can. And, Kiryu, you are in no position to deny me my wishes as I can walk into the school and tell them; and they'll believe me. You know they will, so make our choice wisely, Kiryu."

Zero said nothing, staring long and hard at Kuran before...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**don't hate me im going through a tough time right now. We lost a close family member and ill be away for a while. I KNOW its short, but hey it's something...right?**


End file.
